


Perle

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Entrambi preferiscono il silenzio, quando sono insieme. Entrambi sanno che ogni parola può trasformarsi in una confessione.





	Perle

**Perle**

“Ognuna di queste è una vita.” L’aria riverbera di azzurro attorno ad Emeraude. Il tono della sua voce è sicuro eppure lui non può non cogliere una vena di tristezza nel modo in cui scandisce le sillabe, come se volesse ricordare a se stessa più che a lui su quali leggi si regge il loro mondo.

Tutto ciò che la vista do Zagato coglie è la massa dei capelli che scivolano come un tappeto sulla superficie di sabbia cristallina che risplende sotto il cielo notturno ricolmo di stelle. Vorrebbe conoscere l’espressione sul suo viso, chiederle se sta soffrendo, spingerla a confidarsi con lui. Ma lei ora tace, continuando a muovere le dita, come se stesse intrecciando fili invisibili mentre, dalla superficie buia del mare, si sollevano piccole sfere luminose che le danzano intorno, adoranti e sottomesse, in cerca della sua approvazione per poter diventare il soffio dell’esistenza di un albero, un uomo, una bestia. È un dialogo mistico e vitale tra lei e il pianeta , e tutti gli altri ne sono tagliati fuori. Anche lui.

E, ad una ad una, quelle perle luminose svaniscono ad un suo cenno per lasciare il posto ad altre, identiche e altrettanto potenti, in una cerimonia che potrebbe durare per sempre.

Lei, Emeraude, la fanciulla antica sulle cui spalle posa il peso del loro mondo, non gli chiede più di pregare con lei ma, al tempo stesso, continua a volere che lui resti al suo fianco. Entrambi preferiscono il silenzio, quando sono insieme. Entrambi sanno che ogni parola può trasformarsi in una confessione. Solo ogni tanto, come è appena accaduto, lei gli ricorda cosa c’è in ballo e Zagato trema. Perché non vede più la bellezza perfetta di Sephiro e della sua Colonna Portante.

Gli sembra, invece, di scorgere catene fatte d’aria che imprigionano Emeraude e si scopre a chiedersi come sarebbe poterla portare via, altrove, in un universo le cui regole non siano tanto crudeli. E cosa proverebbe lei se le manifestasse tali pensieri blasfemi? Inorridirebbe? Certo. Emeraude non è come lui. Emeraude ha una coscienza.

Ma non importa. Lui non parlerà. Non ora, mentre la luce che la circonda si fa più vivida. Non in quei momenti rubati in cui lei concede a nuove essenze il diritto di esistere, respirare, vivere. E lo fa mostrandosi in quel modo, alta, sinuosa, adulta e splendida, abbandonando per poche ore la fallace apparenza di ragazzina innocente che rassicura così tanto i suoi sudditi. Divenendo l’immagine di un desiderio inespresso. Solo per lui, per lasciarsi adorare e poter immaginare, anche solo per poco, come potrebbe essere la loro vita se fossero liberi.

E a lui non importano più i suoi incantesimi, il suo potere, la sua volontà straordinaria. Non gli importa quale sia il suo ruolo e cosa ci si aspetti da lui. Vorrebbe solo scostare l’incredibile massa dorata dei suoi capelli e accarezzarle la schiena, lentamente, afferrarle la vita e giurarle che la renderà libera, non importa a quale costo.

E gli sembra di sentirla sussurrare “Va bene”, mentre tutto diventa più buio e perfetto.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per We are out of prompt.


End file.
